An Exceedingly Happy Person
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Sonny Munroe stared at the screen in front of her. Oh no. She was an exceedingly happy person. But she wasn't happy all the time, only about three-quarters of the day. Okay, maybe only you know, four-fifths. Sonny/Chad -OneShot-


A/N: heh, couldn't resist writing another Chad/Sonny oneshot. Enjoy (:

_disclaimer_: yes, I am the owner of Sonny with a Chance. most definitely. in my dreams. :P oh, i should probably say that the quiz result came from a website called the n. although i tweaked a few things, and it was originally an overhugger quiz, i don't own that either.

* * *

**An Exceedingly Happy Person**

by _xScribbles819_

_-_

_Are You An Exceedingly Happy Person?_

_**Result**: Smiles, laughs, and hugs are healthy, and you want to fill the world with as many of them as possible. That's a noble mission (you're clearly a loving and generous person), but there ARE people in the world who don't want to be hugged, smiled or laughed at. If that seems incomprehensible or you're tempted to call those people "crazy," it might be a sign that you're an overly happy person. Perhaps you could keep some color-coded stickers handy so you can keep track of which friends are huggers, smilers, and laughers and which are prone to shoot you the 'what's wrong with you' look. _

_-_

Sonny Munroe stared at the screen in front of her. _Oh no._ She was an exceedingly happy person. But that couldn't be right, could it? She wasn't happy _all_ the time, only about three-quarters of the day. Okay, maybe only you know, four-fifths. But that didn't mean she was overly joyful and annoying, right? Still, she trusted this site, because her last quiz result (which was about if a guy liked her or not) had been completely and totally correct, so she decided to follow it's advice.

_Perhaps you could keep some color-coded stickers handy so you can keep track of which friends are huggers, smilers, and laughers and which are prone to shoot you the 'what's wrong with you' look. _That was surprisingly easy. All she had to do was use her smiley -cringe- face stickers for all the happy people, and the sad face stickers for the rest.

Making sure she wasn't smiling like she usually was, she walked outside and began peeling off stickers.

"Hey Nico, Grady." She walked over to them, attempting to sound bored and liking it. "Wear these for me, will you?"

"Ooh!" Grady grinned, "Stickers! Do you have one with lillies--"

"Man, what is _up_ with you?" Nico asked, shooting his best friend a look.

Grady smiled sheepishly, "On second though, just give me what you were gonna give me."

Sonny shrugged, using her actress abilities to hide the huge smile and laugh that was about to burst, "Fine with me." She handed two big smiley faces to both of them.

Walking along, she decided to give in to her smile for a second, which, she noticed, was incredibly hard to keep in. Spotting Tawni, she headed over and wiped the grin off her face.

"Hey Tawn." She said, trying to make her voice sound monotonous.

"Sonny? Where's your smile?" The blonde squinted at Sonny, as if trying to find something wrong with her face.

"Nowhere. I took this quiz, and it said that I was too happy all the time, so I decided to take it's advice and not smile, laugh, or hug people everyday."

"Oh, Sonny." Tawni laughed, "You poor little girl. Those quizzes are fake! You, of all people, should know that."

"Just wear this for me." She gave Tawni another giant smiley.

"What? Wear it where?" Tawni asked, then laughed at her own ironic use of the word 'where.'

"Anywhere."

Still laughing and occasionally snorting at her poor friend's decision to take an internet quiz's advice, Tawni stuck the sticker right on her shoulder.

"Where's Zora?" Sonny asked, then winced as she realized her question had a lot of emotion in it. "Uh, I mean, where's Zora."

"Girl, you are way over your head with this thing. Trust me, it's not going to last long. And maybe a certain three-named jerkthrob will miss your smiley attitude and straighten this whole mess out in that thick head of yours." Tawni tapped Sonny's brain and winked at her, skipping back into the dressing room they shared.

"You didn't answer my question." Sonny said absentmindedly. Hearing the ancient cuckoo clock's twelve o-clock bird call, she decided to head over to the cafeteria and stick stickers on people there. At least she could get this sticker thing over with before lunch was done.

"Hey Sonny!" Portlyn called, waving her over. Over the past few months, they had gotten to know each other more and actually became really good friends. Surprisingly, Portlyn and Tawni had also stopped arguing about whose skin was more hydrated and began sharing their Portlyn and Tawni tips.

"Portlyn." She took off another smiley and stuck it on her Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Ew, Sonny!" Portlyn said, reaching for the sticker, "This _so_ totally does not match our blue and black ensemble!"

"Just wear it for me."

Portlyn pouted. "Fine. But only because Chad likes..." Her voice wavered as she saw him heading over, "Pie! Chad likes pie!"

Chad shot her a glare, as if knowing exactly what she was about to say before he came over. "Portlyn..."

"Anyway, why are you talking like that?" Portlyn directed her attention back to Sonny.

"Like what." Sonny replied, proud that she was accomplishing this impossible goal of talking dully.

"Like _that_."

"Oh. It's nothing. I have to go find Zora." Sonny said, feeling kind of embarrassed that Chad was listening to their conversation. Now that she thought about it, it did seem pretty silly to listen to a quiz result. Still, she felt that she should listen to what it said, even though the relationship had ended in disaster, the result about the "does he like you back" quiz had ended up getting Sonny a date with the guy she had been crushing on for two years in a row back in Wisconsin.

"Zora."

"Sonny, have you seen Bernie?" Zora screeched. She jumped around wildly and motioned everywhere with her arms, then stared at the sticker Sonny was holding out to her. "What's that?"

"Just wear it somewhere where I can see it."

"Okay..." Zora replied in a suspicious tone, "But how do I know there's not a bomb in there?" She narrowed her eyes at Sonny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A bomb?!" Grady shrieked and tore the sticker off. Then, realizing that if there had been a bomb, he would've been blown up already, he shrugged sheepishly and asked Sonny for another one.

"Gotta go." Sonny said robotically. Usually, the cast's obnoxiously hilarious behavior would've made her laugh, but she couldn't. Not now. She saw Chad walking out of the cafeteria, a tray in his hands. Obviously he was going to ditch this whole sticker filled place, but she couldn't let him get away. He was the only one that she hadn't stuck a sticker on yet.

And even if she felt as idiotic as a snail right at that moment, she couldn't let him be the only one without a sticker. _Not_ when she had already tagged everyone. And _even_ if he was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad." She said as she made her way over to the tall, blonde heart-- jerkthrob.

"Sonny."

"Wear this."

"Wear what? Why? What is this?" He took the sticker, stared, and blinked at her. When she didn't answer, laugh, smile, or tease him, he added, "What's going on?"

"Just wear it."

"No!"

Sonny clenched her teeth. "_Please_ wear it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what? Why are you talking like that and why are you giving these stickers to everyone?" If there was one thing Chad knew about Sonny, it was that she was a sunny, happy person, and that she didn't give out sad and happy stickers while talking like a disgusting, filthy robot. Not that that was the only thing he knew about her. In fact, he knew everything about her. _Everything_. Except, he couldn't let anyone know that. Because everyone knows that Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about himself, and occasionally the random puppy, so that he wouldn't be known as the world's most hated puppy-shover.

"It's just..." Sonny sighed, showing the first emotion in hours, and gave in. Somehow, she couldn't _not _tell Chad what was going on. "I took this quiz, and it said that you know, I was an exceedingly happy, joyful person, and that that was really annoying, so I should just cool down or something and give out stickers to everyone so I know who likes being smiled at or whatever, and..." Seeing the confused look on Chad's face, she felt that she no longer needed to go on.

"You're taking advice from an online... quiz?" Chad asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. He was trying to figure out why a smart girl like Sonny would listen to a result from a stupid online quiz. It even _sounded_ stupid.

"Look, you don't understand."

"No, I don't. And I'm not wearing this" He grimaced at the frowny face, "Frowny sticker." With one motion, he threw the sticker into a nearby trashcan.

Sonny pulled him aside, so that no one could hear them. "Look, the last time I took a quiz, it was about if this one guy liked me. And the result said that he did, but was too shy, so that _I_ should be the one to make the first move, so I did, and I ended up getting a date with that guy."

Chad stared at her, then frowned. If she made the first move, then they were probably still dating, which meant he had _no_ chance of getting together with her... not that that was what he wanted.

"So, you're still dating him?" He asked, to clear things up a bit.

"No." She laughed, "The date turned out to be a disaster and then our relationship didn't turn out well..." She winced, "Oh man, this was really stupid, wasn't it?"

Slightly laughing, slightly admiring her stupid cute frowning face, he nodded. "Yes."

"But I still have to stick this on you."

"Why? No one can stick a sticker on Chad Dylan Cooper." He pointed arrogantly to himself.

"Really, Chad? Really?" She challenged him, positioning the sticker right above his cheek.

"No one. Not even Sonny Munroe." He leaned forward, their faces an inch apart. Willing himself not to kiss her, they stayed in that position for a minute. Or two. Maybe three.

Finally, she backed away. "But I already put it on everybody, I can't just leave you out of it!"

"Really, Sonny?" He stepped closer. Her breathing got faster, her heart speeding up.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper. She hated how even with one step closer, he could make her feel uncomfortable. Yet she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

"You sure?"

She nodded. Chad looked up, straight into her eyes. Chocolate brown met ocean blue. His hand landed on her waist. And her arms wrapped around his neck.

"How about now?"

"Definitely sure." She pulled away and grinned, running back into the cafeteria. .

Back in the hallway, Chad checked over his shoulder and groaned. Sonny had found a way to put another sticker on his back. Except this time, it was a smiley.

As he turned around and reached the doorway, Sonny came running back, that smile that reached her eyes on her face once again.

"I forgot something."

"What?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. And that made Sonny realize that the Chad Dylan Cooper was number one at the top of her list-- her list of reasons why she was exceedingly happy all the time.

* * *

i got a new pair of sunglasses! yay! oh right, back to the story... so.

hm... weird ending. how'd I do? love it? hate it? the only way I would know is if you reviewed. hahah. onto a different topic, who bought Demi's new album?? it's completely amazing, anyone else agree?

post:

_turtles_: if you loved it (please tell me why)

_ice cubes:_ if you thought it was okay (please tell me what was good/bad)

_broken glass that makes you bleeeeed: _if you thought it was horrible (please tell me why)

or you know, if you're a long reviewer, tell me your favorite line/paragraph/blah. yeah, i'm tired. i think i'll go to sleep now. so goodnight (or day, if you're you know, in australia or something, which is WAY cool. i wanna go there someday. along with england. and france. and italy. the whole world? around the world in 80 days!! woohoo! heh)

thanks for reading! (:


End file.
